


The A-B-C's of Ezra

by lalablue0



Series: Noraverse [6]
Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Bowsum Conservatory, Cee (Prospect) - Freeform, Ezra (Prospect) - Freeform, Ezra/Nora - Freeform, F/M, Injury Recovery, Mentions of Consensual Underage Sex, Nora (OFC) - Freeform, Pregnancy, Prospect (2018) - Freeform, The Ephrate, Unplanned Pregnancy, noraverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalablue0/pseuds/lalablue0
Summary: This is not your Tumblr ABC's. This is random (mostly) words that I built the stories around. All but the letter “L” have 100 words. Mostly in chronological order (save the drabbles from childhood) with letter “A” being set almost immediate after Here Be Monsters.
Relationships: Ezra/Nora
Series: Noraverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The A-B-C's of Ezra

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.
> 
> ** Make sure you click next work for the next chapter in the continuing saga of Ezra, Nora and Cee. **

**The A-B-C's Of Ezra**

**Apogee**

  
  


Ezra spied Cee in their front window before quickly disappearing. Their front door swung open and she ran straight into his waiting arm. Even though her embrace aggravated the bruises that littered his torso, he returned the action in spades.

  
  


“You're alive. You're alive. You're alive,” Cee repeated the words till they dissolved into tears.

  
  


“Indeed. I am. I am sorry I went away. It was unavoidable,” Ezra assured Cee as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She clung to his side as they walked inside.

  
  


“Come on, Ezra,” Cee offered, “time to go home.”

  
  


**Brother**

  
  


Dig was six years older than Ezra. Being the little brother meant he took the brunt of Dig's punishments. Dig had taken to smacking him upside the head, often hitting him in the ear. Their mother admonished Dig when she caught him. But as soon as her back was turned, Ezra would brace for another impact.

He found that he wasn't able to hit back as hard as Dig, but he learned pressure points and that could take Dig down, begging for mercy.

“MOM!”

“Dig, leave your brother alone,” their mother called back.

Ezra smiled down at Dig.

  
  


  
  


**Cee**

  
  


“Is Nora -Mom- sick?”

Ezra and Nora agreed to postpone informing Cee of her pending sibling, feeling they still needed to celebrate Cee's adoption. A special occasion that they had been absurdly denied.

Ezra found himself biting his bottom lip. He felt the tug at the corners of his mouth and knew that if he were to look at Cee in that moment, he would reveal their secret.

  
  


Ezra looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. A meteor chose that moment to streak through the night sky. Cee's attention shifted and she marveled at the sight.

  
  


**Drop**

  
  


Ezra didn’t mean to drop her. The kid was so wriggly and kind of jumped out. She didn’t cry. Just stared at Ezra like she was waiting for an apology. If it wasn’t for the big purple goose egg just under her hairline, no one would ever have known.

Mom tried for two weeks to get Ezra to hold the kid again. She insisted she wasn’t mad and that she trusted him. When Ezra finally did hold her again, the kid just stared at him like she did before.

Ezra wrinkled his brow. “I’m sorry, Jada.”

Jada smiled and wriggled.

  
  
  


**Early Acceptance**

  
  


“I got in. I got in! Mom, Ezra! I got in!” Cee yelled as she ran into their bedroom.

“What are you on about, little bird?”

She pushed a data pad into his hand. He held it out in front of him as his eyes focused on the words. Bowsum Conservatory. Early acceptance. The Ephrate.

“Can I go? Please, can I?” Cee was practically vibrating with excitement and hope.

Ezra showed the data pad to Nora.

“We could pack up the Screamer and be at the Ephrate by the time-,” he glanced down at Nora's belly.

  
  


  
  


**Fright**

  
  


“Are you in a dark place again?” Cee asked, turning to face him. Ezra was struck by how much she has changed since they met. If it was possible, her features were softer, like all her hard edges had blunted.

  
  


“No, my darkness has not returned. Why?”

“You had a bad dream last night. I heard you.”

“I did indeed. I dreamed I lost you in the bazaar. You were taken from me and I lamented. I guess that is why I am keeping you close today.”

Ezra closed his eyes as Cee leaned into him.

  
  


**Genius**

  
  


Ezra grabbed Nora's arm and turned her to face him. He kissed her deeply. When they broke to breath, he didn’t even wait for her to offer up an argument. Words could not express the intensity of her kisses. Fiery wet. Her lips grazed his neck. Sucking gently with a slight nibble. He couldn’t contain himself for long. He had to feel those lips upon his. He had to feel the warmth of her tongue exploring his mouth.

She is drained from her excursion. Physically fit still, but emotionally exhausted.

“I'm so tired. But my brain isn't finished yet.”

  
  


  
  


**Helium**

  
  


Cee stood just outside of arms reach. Every step Ezra took, Cee took three back. With her arms folded firmly across her chest in defiance.

“But I want it,” she whined.

“It's childish,” Ezra retorted.

“So? I am a kid, you know.”

  
  


Ezra eyed the target of Cee’s desire. With wary skepticism, he turned it towards him to get a better look. Cee’s eyes lit up as she watched the shining silver reflect the sun. Ezra shook his head, but he relented.

Soon Cee was sporting a helium balloon tied to her wrist, beaming and skipping home.

  
  


  
  


**Ice Cream**

  
  


Nora had laid the blanket out under the old bujgu tree. She planned this picnic in the park for weeks. Ezra and Nora were missing each other as they went about their daily routines. Ezra was busy packing their flat and Nora was busy at work.

Ezra rested his head in Nora’s lap and stared into her beautiful face. Every line was as familiar to him as the back of his hand. He felt a kind of peace that only a man in love would know. Even Cee seemed at peace, enjoying the first strawberry ice cream of the summer.

  
  
  
  
  


**July**

They told her to be still, to have not fear. They told her they would always be with her and loved her so.

The sky is dark and the stars are bright. She walked confidently. Her course was set and unwavering. For a few fleeting seconds, he almost felt whole.

The fireworks that brightened the sky did the same for his little bird's face. She watched with wide eyed wonder at the bright lights. As soon as they were over, when all the families were clearing their belongings, Cee looked up with bright eyes and said “Do it again, Ez.”

  
  


**Kids**

His forehead rested against hers.

  
  


“Regrets?” he queried.

  
  


“No regrets. Just –,” she paused.

  
  


“Just what?”

  
  


“Just thinking that when I woke up this morning,” she started, “I hadn't the slightest notion that I would find myself with you in my bed.” she laughed.

  
  


“I would think that was a good thing. Was I the whore? Did I just want to get off? I thought there could have been meaning to our relations.”

  
  


“My father is going to kill you, you know. Taking the flower of his little bird.”

  
  


Ezra smiled wickedly.

  
  
  
  
  


**Love, Lies and Longevity**

  
  


_Crash_

  
  


“Mom!” Cee screamed.

  
  


Ezra doesn't think he had ever moved so fast. He was at Nora's side before she hit the floor. Unfortunately, she took them both down. Her eyes fluttered and she was pale.

  
  


“Nora,” Ezra shook her shoulder, “Come on, love, I can't carry you.”

  
  


She breathed deeply and opened her eyes, blinking blearily at Cee. “Why am I on the floor?” confusion evident on her face.

“It would appear that you passed out,” Ezra said calmly, but he could feel his heart pounding in his chest, against his healing ribs. Nora seemed to sense his distress and turned to immediately begin checking Ezra over. He pushed her fussy hands away and said, “I think you scared the kid.”

  
  


Cee was standing over them with concern, nervously biting at her fingernails. Nora made to stand but the queasiness of her expression had her remain on the floor.

  
  


“Oh Cee. I'm sorry I scared you,” Nora apologized.

  
  


“What's wrong?” Cee's voice was barely above a whisper. As if asking the question would somehow make things worse.

  
  


Nora smiled gently and glanced at Ezra. He nodded curtly, giving her silent permission to share their secret.

  
  


“Nothing's wrong, sweetie,” Nora started with a sigh, “I'm pregnant. You're going to be a big sister.”

  
  


Both Ezra and Nora watched as Cee processed the information. From raised eyebrows, to eyes darting between them and finally a large grin split her face.

  
  


Her response was the best they could have hoped for.

  
  
  


**Marked**

  
  


Every teen in Cee's graduating class was sitting in their flat waiting on chocolate cake. Cee sat at the table wearing a smile as bright as the sun. The kids chattered on a sugar high. He knew the day was for her, but he didn’t seem to understand the attention. They all couldn't seem to take their eyes off his arm. Or lack thereof. When they asked Cee about it, they called him her dad.

  
  


The only part of himself that Ezra saw was Cee’s wicked stubborn streak. Maybe if Ezra is lucky, Cee will never want to grow up.

  
  
  
  
  


**Nesting**

  
  


“I've heard of this. You're nesting. Why though? We're moving next month,” Ezra said in wonderment at the cleaning jag that his wife was on.

  
  


“This place is disgusting. We shouldn't live in filth.”

  
  


Ezra looked around their small flat. It was never filthy. Between the three of them, they barely owned enough to even allow for clutter. He stopped Nora from scrubbing the paint off the wall and led her gently toward the sofa.

  
  


“Dear wife, our home is clean. Rest. Relax,” he placed a hand on her belly, “the fumes cannot be good for you.”

  
  
  
  


**Observe**

  
  


Ezra's earliest memory is of his mother. He remembered being in her arms as a small child with a fever. He recalled that he couldn’t stop tugging at his ear and crying. Not really crying, but rather wailing in misery. He remembered his mother's cool hands as they touched his face and how wet her shoulder was. He remembered how he had grown subdued. The wailing had given way to sniffles and finally to complete passiveness. His little body was a furnace against his mother's chest. She hummed a lullaby and when he woke, he was still in her arms.

  
  
  
  
  


**Plead**

  
  


Ezra begged her to go to sleep.

“I'm too excited. I'm actually going to the Bowsum Conservatory. I've dreamed of this. My dream is coming true,” Cee smiled brightly, “It's because of you. Damon would never have let me apply, never mind actually let me go.”

“We talked about this, Cee. We love you and want what's best. Bowsum is the best in 'verse. Only the best for my little bird. But for the love of Kevva, go the fuck to sleep.”

  
  


“…”

  
  


“Cee. Please. Go to sleep. We're very tired.” Ezra rubbed his eyes for effect.

  
  


“Okay.”

  
  


“Okay.”

  
  


**Quiet**

  
  


He sees wisdom and grace and beauty when he gazes into her eyes. He wonders to himself if he is seeing her as she is or as she was. He's spent as much time with her as he has without her. Since their reunion, he sometimes feels as though he never left her. Sometimes she muses over something that happened while he was gone and it hurts his heart.

  
  


“There is an inherent shame for bringing such disruption to your life,” Ezra's voice carried on the breeze.

  
  


“Disruption?” Nora smirked. “You promised me adventure.”

  
  


“Indeed, I did.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Restraint**

  
  


Ezra swore he was going to be a different father then his was to him. He was going to be patient and spend time with his children. He was going to read to them and teach them about prospecting, women and life. He was never going to raise his hand to them. He was never going to feel guilt for the rosy red blushing on either cheek. He wasn’t going to have to explain this was going to hurt him more. He was never going to become the man he had come to despise.

  
  


He counted to ten and exhaled deeply.

  
  
  
  
  


**Scars**

  
  


The scars upon his skin remind him of darker days. He wore a new scar across the bridge of his nose thanks to Dig. A parting gift to forever remember each time he passes his reflection.

  
  


The one in the middle of his chest occasionally ached.

  
  


He threw the quilt off his body and poured himself out of the bed. The light in the bathroom flickered to life and he proceeded with his usual morning routine. Shit, shower and shave, minus the shave. He's been slow moving since his ordeal. Ezra stretched, immediately regretting the action as his ribs protested.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Time**

  
  


Time passes. Days go by. He shows her everyday how much he loves her. It’s almost confining. Every morning he made Cee breakfast before school. Every afternoon he helped Cee with her homework. Every evening he read with Cee on the sofa.

A soft snuffle came from Cee's room. He was sure of it. Quick and faint, but definitely a snuffle. Ezra got out of bed and padded to her room. He stood just outside the door and listened.

  
  


“They're taking real good care of me. I'm happy now. I'm sorry that I don't miss you. I'm happy now.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Unborn**

  
  


Solstice time was always a spectacle in Nora's household. Nora went crazy with the decorations and lights. She loved seeing her Ezra’s face shine in comparison to the drab weather. She baked cookies and pies. This was the time of year she was made for. When she told Ezra that their next solstice they'd be celebrating with their son. Ezra’s heart skipped a beat. She placed Ezra’s hand on her belly and smiled. Spying the scene, Cee burst into tears.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” Nora asked.

  
  


“I was hoping for a sister. Boys suck,” Cee disputed.

  
  


Ezra just grinned.

  
  
  
  


**Vexed**

  
  


“I have been waiting for the end of the world. Why would I want to miss it now?” Ezra stated as they waited for the technician to set up the ultrasound machine. Ezra could hardly contain his excitement over hearing the heartbeat for the first time. It was so fast and loud and it filled the room.

  
  


Ezra's eyes widen at the intensity of the sound. “My dear Nora, do you hear that?”

  
  


“I do.”

  
  


“That's our child?”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


“Is it supposed to be so fast?”

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


Ezra closed his eyes and listened.

  
  
  
  


**Went**

  
  


Ezra and Nora had packed their few possessions and prepared the Screamer for the long journey to the Ephrate.

Evening settles and the stars make their glorious appearance in the sky. He always tried to take notice of them. The last time for this view.

  
  


“Love,” she whispered as she led him up the Screamers' ramp, “I waste no time when I have none to spare.”

  
  


He patted her belly and felt the sudden urge to pick her up and twirl her around. He held her tighter than any man had dared for one in such a delicate way.

  
  
  
  
  


**eXamine**

  
  
  
  


Cee had essentially been bouncing off the walls for the last few weeks as they made their preparations for the move. Now that they were traveling, she was bored. Ezra took it all in stride.

  
  


“Have I thanked you lately for making life complete?” Ezra asked while making breakfast one morning.

  
  


Cee smiled as she looked up at him and stood up from the box she had been sitting on. She walked up to him and stood directly in front of him. She used her tiptoes to reach his lips to kiss him.

  
  


“Love you too, Ez”

  
  
  
  
  


**Youth**

  
  


“I want to make a baby with you,” Ezra stated.

  
  


Nora's head laid upon his chest and absentmindedly ran her fingers through the trail of hair that lead from his navel south to his cock. Her fingers stilled and she sat up and looked at him.

  
  


She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes.

  
  


“Of course, we'll have to get married first. You'll finish your schooling. Then marriage. Maybe we'll settle on one of the central planets and get a house. There are plenty of labor shortages that I can exploit.”

  
  


“Are you proposing?”

  
  


“Not yet.”

  
  
  


**Zenith**

  
  


Ezra woke Cee up early and told him they were going somewhere special. Cee gripped tight to Ezra’s hand as they walked the bright corridor. He looked scared. She held the stuffed animal they brought with them tightly to her chest. They went through a series of double doors until they finally reached their destination.

Cee brightened when she saw Nora in the hospital bed. Cee craned her neck to get a better look at the bundle in her arms.

“This is your brother, Henry.”

“Hi Henry. I'm Cee. I’m your big sister. You're going to love this weird family.”


End file.
